New beginning
by megant84
Summary: life in lapush has changed when there is no imprinting then how would that afect there lives ?
1. Chapter 1

"Leah !!!"

Ughh not so early PLEASE !

"Leah !!"

Shut your eyes tighter ...the sound will go away

"Leah Clearwater!"

Hmm that voice sounded familiar ... Of course its familiar ..Its your MOTHER ! ..Open your eyes idiot!

I peeked through my eyelashes, only to be struck by the menacing glare Sue Clearwater , my mother, was aiming at me . The anger was rolling off her tan coloured skin . Her long jet black hair was rolled into a messy bun . Her green shirt decorated with flowers was partially hidden by a ridiculous apron saying 'Kiss the Cook' . Her hands were firmly crossed over her chest while the chestnut eyes shot daggers at me .

She shifted her gaze expectantly and her cheeks had a taint of red to them. I thought of how best I could handle this . Maybe I'd be able to run pass her, head for the door, and get dad to save me.

Ughh who was I kidding!...Say something Leah!

"Hey Mom" , I looked at her and carefully slid my feet to rest on the cool floor while I stretched my hands .

"Leah It's 11:00 AM !. . It's your first day at La Push Tribal High School !

"Mom .. I don't wanna go " I pleaded .

" Your brother has already left for his classes " Of course ...Now I would have to see him more often ! "you've probably already missed half of your daily classes ! "

I sighed "You know , It's not my fault I went to junior high school in Seattle with Naiomi"

When I was twelve, I moved to Seattle to stay with my cousin Naiomi and go to school . Mom always agreed that Seattle had a better education system and would be far better than tribal school . I visited home every weekend . It was all good until Dad got sick .

Mom's eyes grew soft . " Leah , if you're worried about making friends , then STOP, because they will remember you "

I inwardly groaned. Of course they'd remember 'Ugly Lee-Lee' from first grade ..

"How's Dad feeling?" I walked towards the joint bathroom that Seth and I shared .

There was a flicker of sadness in her eyes but it was quickly dismissed by her smile . My mom was the strongest woman I knew of . She would never break down in front of anyone especially her children .

"He's getting up some fishing gear for the trip this afternoon."

Idea!

"He always took me on those fishing trips , he enjoys my company soo much mom , maybe I should go with him and have some bonding time with Dad ." Please work . Please work.

"Yes , your father does love it when you " Mom stared at me , a smirk pulling at her lips "I wasn't born yesterday hun"

I finished brushing my teeth and took a shower quickly.

Hmm what to wear ... I've never been too interested in fashion, but I could wear something to make a good appearance while I'm being lectured about punctuality.

Ahh yes! ..blue shirt, loose black pants hmm perfect for me ..right ? .. I groaned

I put on my clothes and hurried downstairs . Dad and Mom were seated in the living room . Dad chuckled while Mom motioned for me to sit and have breakfast . or was it lunch ?

Ok eat eat .. put your shoes on .. yup

"Bye Mom , Dad"

Dad chuckled softly "Just a minute there Lee"

Dad took my hand in his. He felt so warm . His eyes were distant but his smile was blinding. His black hair reached shoulder length. He cupped my face in both his hands and pressed his warm lips to my forehead. I smiled and tears threatened to spill .

"I love you Lee-Lee"

"I Love you to Old man" , I smiled up to him and gave him one final squeeze before I headed for my truck .

The engine roared to life and I backed out of the garage and headed down the muddy road. The tribal school was started since early years by our ancestors. All the kids around La Push were usually enrolled in tribal schools. After my twelfth birthday, my cousin Naomi advised Mom about opportunities for scholarships at Seattle high schools.

I pulled into a the lot beside a red car and a green truck similar to mine.

There weren't much people around . They're all in their classes duhh!

I recognized the office and entered . The walls were painted in a dreary blue. There was an old woman with glasses that sat behind the counter . Her nametag read Mrs. Daniels. Her eyes lifted to meet mine and a broad smile appeared on her face .

"Hello Leah , your brother told me to expect you late" She chuckled .

"Ah yes Seth "

She handed me a map of this little school and a schedule of my classes . I took a quick glance at them . The bell rang .

"Have fun dear" Yeah right ..

I smiled and left the office . I checked my schedule and my watch. Oh great lunch time ..

The corridors were flooded by students . I tried to recognize a few as I walked. Hmm was that Seth ..no ...oh my god they're staring .. No need to put a sign up saying I'm the new freak ! .. . I turned towards the west wing and opened a green door which lead me into the school's cafeteria. All eyes focused on me, but it was these deep pools of brown almost black-eyes that caught mine and held me in the middle of the cafeteria. Before I could scream or react, two hands gripped and pulled me into a hug . 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two : Sunrise : Jake's POV

*Sunday Evening before first day of School *  
The ground disappeared from under me. At the corner of my eyes I noted the train of green and brown flying past. The adrenaline was mind-blowing and my feet only pushed to go farther. With every leap I felt the dampness of the leaves and softness of the mud.  
The leech's scent was overpowering. I growled and pushed myself farther. The pack wasn't far behind. Seth was the closest. Sam wasn't around. Jared was supposed to phase soon. Paul was heading towards us from the mountains in the North. The silvery figure appeared before me, swift as ever.  
I got the bloodsucker in front of me Seth : Woohoo! Finally some fun around this place

Paul: I want in too, kids can't have all the fun

Seth growled

Sam : Jared just phased in his mother's house .. I have to be there

I felt a pang of sorrow for a second. Now Jared was becoming a monster like the rest of us. None of us have a say in the matter. It's all tribal tradition. We were born to grow fur and two extra legs.

Seth : You know it's not that bad .. When last have you had so much fun?

Paul barked a laugh : when he pushed Leah in the mud and she ran after---

For one this mind reading thing really gets on my nerves. The leech was darting trees, leaping randomly and attempting to get me confused. Ha! I knew these forests like the back of my hand.

Seth:z ..y ..x ..w?....t..v..u..s .r q .

Paul: Are you trying to say the alphabet backwards?  
He's hiding som

I was right. She was heading for the cliffs. She grabbed onto the loose limb of a tall redwood tree and jumped higher, swinging on a leafless branch and swung once again into the foggy air. The cloud cover would have been blinding for humans but not for my eyes. I snarled and continued running.  
The silvery vampire continued, hopping from tree to tree. Seth was right behind me now. The ground was no longer muddy and the dampness was lost. Rocks were leading up to the edge. I couldn't let her jump, not without a fight.  
Suddenly she jumped from above and landed with the lightest thud as she continued on foot. Her movements were swift and air-like .I spotted the flat rock and leaped towards it and then pushed with the strength from my hind limbs to pounce on her .  
I caught her left leg and sunk my teeth deeper. A growl rumbled from her chest and her blood red eyes were on fire. I pinned her below me, pressing my paw onto her cold, granite-like skin .It burned under my touch.  
She threw up her right leg and kicked me in the gut. I howled with pain. She grabbed me and bared her teeth, reaching for my skin. Not so smart are you?  
I sunk my teeth deep into her back, knowing that it wouldn't be long before I tore her into two. Before her venomous teeth could reach my skin, I flung her into a tree, splintering it along the way. Seth and I began moving in, like predators ready for their prey.  
All of a sudden Seth howled and my eyes widened as I saw a flash of his death in my mind. I looked back at the bloodsucker, but the leech's eyes were focused intently on Seth. Was she doing this!  
Her eyes flickered into the distance where the open sea was. I sprung onto the ground. Once again a chase begun. Seth was reaching for her but she sidetracked him into a muddy trail and escaped through the trees above.  
Paul was near, snarling as he thunderously shook the earth beneath him. My eyes were focused on her. The trees grew few and the edge of the cliff plummeting into the black sea was in the distance.  
Seth was once again with us as we growled our way toward the filthy leech.  
She stopped at the edge, turning to give us a crooked smile, before she plunged into the rough waves below.  
I halted and looked over the rocks, searching for her silvery body, when suddenly I saw a silver grey wolf plunge off the rocks.

No PAUL !!

Seth and I plunged after him. Bloodsuckers didn't breathe. She could easily suffocate him. My body hit the rocks below and was lashed and pushed to the bottom by the waves . The sea was dark and there was no sign of her.  
Paul: the leech's scent is lost in here !! Arghh!

Seth: She couldn't be far off

Let's head to shore.

Sam: You LOST her !?!

We don't need this right now , she plunged off the cliff, but before we could track her, silver wolf here plunged after her.  
Paul growled : You fought with her, couldn't keep her down, could you?

Sam: EASY!

Seth: Guys she's wounded, Jake practically ripped her into two and her left leg is as much as gone!

Sam: Jared's resting for now; I'll patrol with him later

You can't endanger him like that as yet. He's still

Sam: You guys rest.

I reached near my house and phased. Sam was Alpha wolf. He was the ideal person to carry on this heritage. All the tribal leaders on the council praised him .  
He could kill people and they'd still think of him as a God around here.  
The shrill of the telephone rang clear through the house. Billy wasn't home as yet.  
Probably still at Charlie

"Hello"

"Hey bro" Seth . I chuckled ..He was such a kid bro to me..if there was anyone who knew how much Sam could get to me .. it was Seth

"Quil, Embry and I are coming over in a minute"

"Is Sue home? .. I'm hungry..could we hang out at your house instead?"

"Umm "

Quil shouted "Seth you're red beet dude!"

"It's beet red and what's up at your house" ?

"Yeah Jake, we'll be there in a minute. Bye"

He hung up on me . What's he hiding now ?

I took a shower . I had a few scratches and bruises but I'd heal for school tomorrow.  
The banging on the front door was loud and clear.

"Since when do you lock your door, look who's afraid of the big bad wolf"

" Ha-Ha Where's Quil and Embry?"

"Quil's mom freaked out about going out before school and Embry's sick"

Seth's eyes grew sad for a minute. He tried to force a smile. Oh no .. Soon it will be Embry.

"C'mon man let's just hang out ok?"

I smiled and we both hung out on the porch.

"I'm so hungry!"

"Where Billy at?"

"Charlie, they're probably getting up stuff for that fishing trip, Is your dad going?"

I looked at Seth. He was still a kid but he was strong. His dad was very sick but he would never show his pain.

"Yep, I think I might go too"

"And leave your Mom alone?"

Seth's eyes flashed with fear for a second and he immediately reddened. He was fighting a smile too.

"Ok spit it out "

"What are you talking about?"

"Seth!" I growled

"Ok Ok who let the DOG out !"

"Your wolf-dog jokes are getting pretty old"

He laughed.

"You remember Leah right?" Leah I sighed.

"the prett " Seth eyes were curious.

Focus Jake "The little girl who beat the shit out of me in nursery school..Of course I remember her"

"She's back"

Ever since Seth left me last night, I couldn't sleep. I tried asking him all the questions but he left complaining that I talked too much and he needed rest for school......LEAH was back. She was here . Would she stay now? She left so long ago to go study. She was so cute when she got angry. She would tell me to go play with Barbie dolls and give her the cool cars to play with. And then we would fight. We fought till the day she left. Oh no She'll hate me .  
My alarm buzzed at 8 o clock. I showered and brushed my teeth. I threw on a blue shirt and dark jeans. Leah liked blue ..i think great Jake .. you haven't seen your little playmate in years and suddenly she influences what colour your shirt is ..quit being a girl!

"Mornin Dad"

Dad just looked at me blankly. I ate quickly and walked toward the garage.

"Jake, Sam told me you guys didn't catch the leech"

"We didn't"

"But you look so happy?"

"Bye Dad"

I backed out with my bike, I was still working on my car. The bike roared as I fled down the trails. Charlie would let me off if I went to jail right.  
That was the last thing on my mind right now. I parked in the lot. Sure I was among the first there but Leah should be early. Shouldn't she?  
Everyone was gaping at me. A growl threatened in my chest . Ok I'm usually late or absent ..BIG DEAL!  
I settled on a bench near the lot. Seth pulled up . My heart rate quickened and my eyes searched for her but she wasn't there.

"Seth! Where is she?"

"Would you shut up? I'm not even sure she'll come here, I got to go to the office , Catch you later"

I went to classes reluctantly . I tried sitting closest to the doors in each class but she still wasn't around.  
The bell rang . Lunch.  
Quil caught up with me as we set our trays down. He eyed me carefully.  
I heard the door creak open. There was an unusual scent in the air almost fruity. My head turned and focused intently on an angel's eyes. Her dark hair blew out behind her and her hand tightly clasped two papers as she stared back.

"Dude what are you--"

Her eyes were soft, but suddenly they widened and a mix of anger shone in them as his two hands wound around her, grabbing her and pulling her into his chest.  
I started shaking . 


End file.
